Taboo
by dejaceratops
Summary: Randy Orton was a man possessed. Or obsessed. Or both. He wasn't quite sure.


**A/N: **There's smut. Not _good_ smut. But smut nonetheless. You've been warned. Inspired by Sade's "Sweetest Taboo"

_There's a quiet storm  
>And I never felt this hot before<em>

Randy Orton was a man possessed.

Or obsessed.

Or both. He wasn't quite sure.

It was two in the morning, and though he was still wide awake, he was exhausted like he'd never been before in his life. For hours he'd been fighting with himself, pacing the floor in front of his bed restlessly before sitting down at the foot of it and dragging his hands over his face, legs bouncing with nervous energy.

He'd sit. And he'd fight.

And he'd fight some more.

And finally he'd get sick of sitting and growl in frustration and wear a new path into the hotel carpet, his bare feet scraping across the soft shag until they burned. Then he'd flop back down onto the bed, fingers rubbing circles around his temples, legs still bouncing as his insides waged war.

It had been almost six weeks since he'd last broken. Six weeks since he'd last given in to his head – or his heart, he wasn't sure which – and dialed the phone number he knew he shouldn't. The number he knew would bring him the one thing he wanted more than anything, the thing he'd wanted for over a decade.

The one thing he knew he shouldn't want anymore.

Randy stood suddenly and let out a yell of frustration. He launched a small pillow at the wall, the violence of the action making him feel slightly better even though the pillow did no damage to anything it hit. He watched it slump down against the wall, mirroring its actions as he slumped onto the floor at the foot of the bed. He reached into his pocket and closed his hand around his cell phone, determinedly ignoring the throbbing hardness in his sweatpants. He sat with one hand cradling his head, staring blankly into space. At the thought of taking the phone out of his pocket and dialing that number, his heartbeat sped up considerably, and his dick gave an excited twitch that frustrated him even more. He didn't realize he'd clenched his hands into fists until he heard a cracking sound come from his pocket and saw a hairline crack running across the hard casing of his phone when he pulled it out to investigate. He stared at the phone in a daze, the fight within his body drawing to a close. He didn't know which was the victor, his heart or his brain, but he knew that the battle had finally been decided and before he realized what he'd done, he had turned on his phone, pressed speed dial '1' and brought the phone to his ear, heart and cock jumping in anticipation as he waited for his call to be answered.

"Randy."

His eyes slipped closed, a low moan escaping his lips at the sound of _that voice_ saying his name.

"Johnny." He could barely hear the hitch in John's breathing when he said his name, but he knew all the same that there had been one. He knew John better than anyone.

"Where are you?"

"423." John smiled. Randy heard it.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

A pause. Then, "I'm so fucking hard I can't breathe."

"I'm coming."

Randy didn't even bother hanging up the phone, the small device slipping from his fingers and falling to the floor as he rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands over his face again. He took slow, deep breaths to calm his thunderous heartbeat, and as he stared at the light from the hallway shining through the crack underneath his door, he knew the decision he'd just made was the worst he'd ever made in his life.

But damn it all if bad decisions didn't feel so fucking good.

_There's a quiet storm  
>I think it's you…<em>

With every step closer to Randy's room, John's dick got harder and harder until it was so swollen with need that he thought he'd burst in his sweats. He hadn't bothered with jeans and almost left his room without a shirt on, but he'd decided he'd better not risk running into an insomniac co-worker or worse, a stalkerish ring rat. It had happened before and the results had not been pretty. He'd had defensive scratches across his forearms, pecs, and shoulders for days. Randy's attempt at hiding his jealousy had quite amused him though.

When he got to room 423 he stopped, knowing he didn't need to knock, and he waited. He stared at the thick black numbers stuck on the door and his heart soared in his chest. He knew Randy was battling with their…whatever it was. But it was little things like this – choosing a room whose numbers made up the date of his birthday – that let him know that he'd gotten to the younger man and not just because he had a tight ass and a thick cock that he knew very well how to use.

After what seemed like hours but was surely only seconds, the door swung open and for a minute John forgot how to breathe. Randy's light grey sweatpants sat low on his hips, the color at stark contrast with his dark skin. The light from the hallway pierced through the darkness of the hotel room and threw patterns of light and shadow across Randy's chest and abs, and John's gaze swept over him, committing every inch of him to memory as he did every time they met up like this. He could never know when Randy would decide to do the right thing, when he'd stop calling him and asking to see him, so he cherished every millisecond he got with him.

He'd been about to say something, undoubtedly something witty and charming as he had a habit of doing, but he saw the look on Randy's face, in his eyes, and he stopped. Randy looked…almost desperate. His sharp blue-grey eyes were wide and shaking, almost screaming at him with want. His bottom lip was red and swollen as if he'd been chewing on it relentlessly, and John instantly imagined his own teeth digging into that warm flesh, his tongue slipping over and past it and into the depths of Randy's mouth. He'd been about to tell Randy just how badly he wanted to taste him when he saw those soft lips part as if Randy were about to speak so he shut himself up, greatly anticipating hearing the deep rumble of the other man's voice. What he got was a whisper so faint but so full of need and desperation that his heart stopped and his knees nearly gave out.

_You give me  
>Keep giving me the<br>Sweetest taboo…_

Randy couldn't wait any longer. At the sight of John standing in front of him in deep blue sweatpants and a white tank that barely contained the thick muscles of his chest and shoulders, Randy had nearly cum in his pants. He needed, needed so desperately, and every sexy, seductive, dirty thing he'd planned on growling at John to make his knees go weak flew out of his brain and he'd only just managed to keep from whimpering the single word that fell from his lips.

"Please."

John surged forward into the room and crashed into him, somehow remembering to kick the door closed while he cupped Randy's face in his hands as he kissed him. John gave in to his earlier fantasy and sunk his teeth into Randy's bottom lip, wrenching a long moan from Randy's throat as he sucked harshly on the plump flesh. Randy clutched tightly at John's tank, the fabric ripping and shredding beneath his fingers as he twisted it in his hands. It was all Randy could do to ground himself in the moment and not die of pure bliss; John's kiss was so violent in its intensity, overwhelmingly so. He whined when John separated their lips, both men gasping hard for air, but soon John's mouth was back on his and he was dying again.

John's kiss was gentler this time but still intense, violence gone from sizzling to smoldering. His thumbs stroked across Randy's cheekbones as they kissed, his lips massaging Randy's with just enough pressure to make Randy's insides burn. Soon John pried Randy's lips open with his own and slipped his tongue into Randy's mouth, and Randy's knees buckled. He fell backwards onto the bed, pulling John with him as their bodies collided on the mattress. Randy groaned deep in his throat as John's warm, muscular frame pressed tightly against his own. He spread his legs, nestling John's hips between them, and he grabbed at John's waist, wanting to press himself so closely to John's body that he pushed straight through him. John tried to sit up on his forearms, not wanting to crush Randy with his body, but Randy wouldn't allow it. He wrapped his long legs tightly around John's waist and ground up hard, his dick brushing John's and causing them both to moan.

John's hands slid from Randy's face, down his shoulders and arms to his hands where he linked their fingers and raised their joined hands above Randy's head. He pulled away from Randy's lips, ignoring the younger man's whine at the separation, instead looking deeply into his eyes as he shifted his hips down, deliberately grinding his cock into Randy's ass.

"Oh fuck, Johnny, oh god…" Randy's eyes closed tightly, and his teeth sunk into his lower lip. He moaned loudly as John repeated the action, his thick shaft pressing against his hole through the fabric of their pants, and he could hardly stand it. He clawed John's shirt off of him, managing to tear it almost completely in half in his hurry. John chuckled, and it sent a shot of fire straight down Randy's spine and into his dick, and he moaned loudly, lifting himself up with his core muscles to kiss John even as he used his hands to remove John's pants.

With John's pants gone and out of the way, Randy finally had an unobstructed view of the man who'd been driving him crazy for the past six weeks and longer. He eyed every bit of John's flesh, eyes scanning over broad shoulders, huge biceps and chiseled abs, thick thighs and a gorgeous cock that begged for his attention. Randy's palms literally itched; he wanted to touch every part of John, every inch of him, so he did. He started at John's face, hands cupping his cheeks, before sliding down to those broad shoulders, kneading the muscles there gently. He followed the path his hands made with his eyes as they slid across John's chest, fingers lightly grazing John's nipples. He was amazed at how different they were, his own hands looking so dark against John's paler skin. He drew patterns across John's abs with his fingers before grasping John's erection in his fist, satisfied at the sigh that fell from John's lips. Their eyes locked, clear sky blue meeting electric grey, and then Randy pulled tightly and John shuddered.

"Jesus, Rand…" John watched as Randy stroked him, the sight of his cock moving in and out of Randy's grasp turning him on as much as the feel of it, and he bit his lip to keep in his groans of pleasure. When Randy saw, he squeezed John hard in his fist, making his lover's eyes fly open to meet his own angered ones.

"I wanna hear every fucking sound you make. _Every_ sound. Don't hold back from me," Randy growled, brow creased and eyes sparkling with anger. John nodded once, licking his lips and leaning down to taste Randy again, not able to help himself. Randy was damn sexy when he was pissed.

Randy pulled away, brow creased even deeper. "Stop trying to distract me, John, I mean it."

"Stop bitching at me and stroke my cock, and I'll sing you a fucking opera."

He'd thrown the gauntlet, laid out the challenge, and Randy was not one to back down.

_I'd do anything for you  
>Anything you want me to do…<em>

Randy let go of John's dick, bringing his hand slowly up to his mouth and licking a long, wet stripe down the middle of his palm. He moaned at the faint taste of John he gathered on his tongue and lowered his hand back to John's crotch, eyes watching John as he gripped his dick in his fist and tugged.

John's shudder ran down his spine and into his toes. He moaned low and deep, the sound of it shooting through Randy and making him moan as well. He stroked John from base to tip, rubbing tight circles around the head with his thumb and smearing pre-cum all over the tip before sliding back down to the base and squeezing. John sat back on his heels and closed his eyes, gasping and panting and Randy jerked him. His head fell back and he couldn't take in enough oxygen, the pleasure running through him making it hard to breathe. His hands fisted on his thighs as Randy worked him, the pressure and slow pace driving him crazy. Randy knew just how to touch him, and his spine was melting, his body shaking with the need to release.

When out of nowhere he felt Randy's hand disappear from his shaft and his lips close around the head of his cock, John's eyes shot open as a loud cry was ripped from his throat.

"Fucking hell, Randy, oh _god_, that's so fucking good…" He lifted his head and opened his eyes and nearly came. Randy was on his knees in front of him, chest and shoulders close to the bed so he could swallow John's cock, his bare ass up in the air, and John wanted desperately to stuff himself down Randy's hole and fuck him until he couldn't move anymore. He ran one hand\d through Randy's hair as the other smoothed up and down the slope of his back, fingers clenching and unclenching randomly as Randy ran his tongue along the underside of his erection. "Please, Rand, suck me. Fucking make me come, baby, please…"

Baby.

Randy shuddered and moaned, the sound vibrating through John's dick and making him cry out. "Fuck! Yes, Randy, so fucking _good._ Oh _god_…" Randy pulled back and took a deep breath before he pushed forward, swallowing all of John's cock in his mouth, and John lost it. He cursed and panted and gasped and moaned, his hands digging into Randy's back as he came down his throat. He expected Randy to pull back but moaned loudly, turned on beyond belief when Randy sat up and swallowed all of him down in one gulp. Randy licked his lips, eyes slipping closed as he savored the taste of John's seed, and when he opened them again, it was to see John staring at him, eyes wide. A small but genuine small slid across his face, and John felt his heart swell in his chest.

He leaned forward to kiss Randy as he laid him down on the bed, one hand curling behind Randy's neck as the other traced down his body. He let his thumb linger over the gnarled lump of Randy's left collarbone and felt Randy's moan vibrate across his lips. He traced his full name across Randy's pectoral muscle directly over his heart, thrilled at the feeling of Randy's heart beating beneath his fingertips. Randy arched into John's touch, wanting to feel his wide, warm hands around his cock.

"Johnny, touch me, please. Please, I need you." John groaned against Randy's lips, toes curling at his words. Randy had never been like this with him before, and he did and didn't want to question him about it. He slid his hand down Randy's body and wrapped his hand around his shaft, not surprised to find it heavy and dripping. He gave it a light squeeze before he began to stroke, spreading pre-cum over the throbbing organ and Randy's eyes rolled back as he moaned deeply.

"Oh _fuck_ yes, that's what I want, Johnny. Fucking stroke my dick." Randy had absolutely no shame; he moaned and cursed and let all manner of filthy, delicious things fall from him lips and John was harder than a rock upon hearing them. He let his lips trails from Randy's own to his jaw across to his ear where he nibbled at the lobe before growling thickly.

"You like that, baby? Just wait til my mouth's on you, taking all of you in. I'll suck every bit of cum right out of you and you'll still want more, won't you?" Randy literally whimpered as John slid down his body, his words sending tendrils of heat straight to his dick. John had quite a fucking mouth on him, and Randy was dying to feel it wrapped around his dick and sucking him dry. He looked down at the top of John's head, smiling a little as the older man pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of his thigh. A thrill of something he couldn't quite identify went through him as John looked up at him, whispering to him how fucking beautiful he was, but before he could respond, his cock was halfway down John's throat and he was on fire.

"Jesus fucking Christ, John, your _mouth_. Holy fuck," he hollered as John sucked him. His lover took his time, testing the weight of the head on his tongue before slipping down another inch and working his tongue around the silken skin. Randy's back arched off the bed as John stuck his thumb in his mouth with Randy's dick then pulled it out and slid it around Randy's hole, smearing his spit around the tight entrance before pushing in.

"Johnny, more. I need more, you know that, oh god…" John slid farther down Randy's cock even as he pulled out his thumb and pushed two fingers into Randy, his other hand still gripped tightly in Randy's. Randy squirmed beneath him, trying desperately to push himself onto John's fingers, but John knew his game and pulled away before Randy could sink deeper onto him. The teasing drove Randy crazy and he squeezed John's hand, pleading and begging for more and deeper and faster.

John, of course, obliged.

He lifted up from between Randy's legs and caressed his hip. "Roll over, Rand." He was surprised when Randy shook his head.

"Uh uh. Want you like this. Wanna see you," he breathed, running a hand down John's chest and fisting his cock in his hand. John studied Randy closely and nodded, leaning down and kissing Randy soundly as the other man held his cock, seeming to enjoy the weight of it in his hand. John reached under the pillow by Randy's head for the lube, his hand closing around the bottle he knew would be there, and his dick gave an insistent throb when Randy moaned against his lips.

"Can't wait anymore. Johnny, I need you now. Right now."

John wasn't sure who opened the lube, nor did he know who smeared it all over his cock. As he kissed Randy, he felt himself falling or flying or both. Randy set his head spinning, and he couldn't get enough.

"You ready for me?" John whispered, eyes opening as he took in the need in Randy's face. At his nod, he rose up on his forearms and reached down, guiding the tip of his cock to Randy's ass. He looked up at Randy again and their eyes locked as John finally slipped inside.

"Fuck fuck fuck, John, oh my god…" Randy's eyes squeezed closed as John slid home, his body stretching with every inch that John pushed into him. He bit his lip and whimpered as John pulled out and pushed back in again, eyes rolling back into his head at the delicious friction. John set a brutal pace, slow but powerful, his thrusts rocking Randy's body and forcing moans and whimpers from Randy's lips like no other had ever been able to do. John knew exactly how to work him to get him off, and this time was no different.

John fought not to close his eyes as he pistoned against Randy's hips. He wanted to take in every expression that crossed Randy's face, but the young man's tight heat felt so good around his cock, and he couldn't resist. He lowered his head, burying his face in Randy's neck as he pushed them both towards orgasm.

"Fuck, Randy. You're so fucking tight around my cock, baby, I can't get enough of you."

Randy wrapped his thick thighs around John's waist, pulling him in deeper to his body and moaning deeply as John continued to thrust hard. He was positively delirious, not at all aware of any of the words coming out of his mouth, just the searing pleasure coursing through his body. \

"Johnny, please, fuck me harder! Fuck me so hard I feel you in my chest. I need you to fuck me harder, please…" John stopped and pulled out of Randy's body, grasping Randy's hips and flipping his lover over onto his stomach. Randy took the hint, moaning in anticipation as he positioned himself on his hands and knees and sloped his body downwards, giving John a gorgeous view of his ass, slightly red and waiting for him. He leaned over Randy, licking a long trail down his spine that curled Randy's toes, then he slid back into Randy's warmth, cursing at the heat that greeted him.

"How are you always so fucking tight, Randy, fuck," John groaned. Randy's body pulled him in and trapped him there, the slick heat making John's whole body shiver. He fucked Randy faster this time, beating against Randy's body with his hips and letting the sounds they made together roll over and through him until he drowned in them. He pressed his forehead to Randy's spine, hands sliding up Randy's arms to his hands where he linked their fingers tightly. Randy moaned at the pressure of John's forehead on his back and his cock inside him. John fit him so well, frighteningly well, and as John squeezed his hand, the high clinking sound of their rings hitting each other cut through the air, threatening to pull him out of the sex-riddled haze he was in. But John re-angled his hips and thrust against Randy's prostate and the whole world stopped.

"Oh fuck, Johnny, right there, fuck me right there! Fuck, that's it, it's so fucking good, Johnny, _god_, don't stop!" Randy's words tumbled out of his mouth, his jaw slack and breathing almost impossible as the head of John's cock pressed against his sweet spot with every thrust, pleasure tearing through his veins like liquid fire. He gasped and cursed and moaned and pleaded, begging like never before to be truly and thoroughly fucked, and John didn't let him down.

"I'm gonna make you come so fucking hard, Randy, just wait, baby," John panted against the back of Randy's neck, releasing one of his hands to trace patterns across his ribs and abs. He reveled in the feeling of the muscles of Randy's six pack contracting against his forearm as he wrapped it around him. He pressed a kiss behind Randy's ear and thrust hard against his prostate, not moving and letting the pressure mount in Randy's body.

Beneath John, Randy thrashed and whimpered, pushing feverishly back against the older man's hips. The pleasure was too much, too intense, and he felt his whole body pull tight, his muscles straining as the pleasure built.

"Please, Johnny, please! I ca- oh god, I can't take…it's too much, Johnny, it's so good it _hurts_, Johnny, _please_!" John grit his teeth against his urge to pound Randy so hard he fell through the mattress and instead lowered the hand on Randy's abs and fisted that perfect cock, squeezing it tightly. The sweat from Randy's body provided enough lubrication to make John's hand job gorgeously slick, and after four or five tight, slow strokes, Randy was done.

He cried out, screaming with pleasure and his toes curled so tightly he thought they'd snap off. He rambled almost incoherently into the pillows beneath him as he came, streams of his essence covering the sheets. It was one of these incoherent ramblings more than anything, more than Randy thrashing beneath him or the clenching of his ass around him that pushed John over the edge and into oblivion.

"Fuck, Johnny, I fucking love you."

_You give me the  
>Sweetest taboo<br>That's why I'm  
>In love with you<em>

John groaned deeply as he came, eyes squeezing shut and head throbbing as his pleasure slid down his spine and radiated to his fingertips. He slumped over, pulling out of Randy's body and staring down at him as his lover recovered. He wasn't entirely sure Randy knew what he'd said, but he couldn't leave it alone.

Not this time.

"Do you know what you just said?" Randy laughed.

"How is your brain functioning well enough to make you breathe, let alone formulate a question?"

"You just did." Randy knew from John's tone that something serious was plaguing the other man, and he was baffled.

"Was that _not_ as good for you as it was for me? Did I do something wrong?" His face twisted in concern, his brow creasing deeply. He'd come harder than he ever had in his life and was certain that John had come hard too. He couldn't fathom why the man had gone from lusting to contemplative in seconds.

"Do you know what you just said, Randy?"

"John, what the fuck are you talking abou-"

"You just said you love me." Randy blinked, his whole body tensing.

"I…I didn't."

"Yes, Rand. You did." Randy let out a shaky laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you can hardly hold me to something I said in the middle of an orgas-"

"It's not the first time you've said it." Randy couldn't breathe.

"I…what? No. I wouldn't. I haven't."

"You _have_, Randy. Three times now. This time makes it four. And…" John trailed off, his heart jumping into his throat as he considered his next words. "Every single time I pray with everything in me that you mean it. And every time you don't realize you said it, and I die inside."

Randy stared wide-eyed at John, taking in the sincerity in his voice and his eyes. His heart jumped into his throat as he took in what John was saying, realizing he'd let himself slip too far into oblivion when they were together and had said something he'd hoped he'd keep locked away inside himself forever.

"John. I…" Randy's eyes slipped closed, and John waited for him to open them again. He sat there so long he was afraid Randy had gone to sleep on him, and he'd been about to get pissed, when Randy opened his eyes and looked straight at him, straight _through_ him, and his heart stopped.

_You give me  
>Keep giving me the<br>Sweetest taboo_

Randy didn't have to say a word. He didn't have to tell John that he _did_ mean it every time he said he loves him. He didn't have to tell him that he'd been dying inside every time he had to go home to St. Louis and pretend to be whole when he really wanted to be in Boston. He didn't have to say anything.

It was written all over his face.

John pulled in a shaky breath, not realizing a tear slid down his cheek until Randy sat up to brush it away with his lips. He cupped John's face in his hands and kissed him, tasting himself on John's tongue but not concerned with it. When he pulled back, John's blue eyes were shining brightly with tears but smiling too, and Randy grinned.

"Randy, I-"

"Shhhh. I know."

"But…what about-"

"We'll figure it out. Just…shut up and hold me." John laughed, a loud, clear sound that tugged on Randy's heartstrings and as he lay down on his side, John's arm wrapping around his waist and pulling their bodies together, he knew it had been his heart and not his brain that had found victory in battle.

_Will you keep on loving me?_

John woke up to the sight of Randy's tightly muscled back, shoulders hunched over and skin drawn over tense muscle as he sat on the edge of the bed, one hand in his hair and the other at his ear. As he moved to sit up and ask Randy what was wrong, he heard him speak and he knew.

"Our vows are important to me too, Sam. I made a promise to you that I'd always be faithful and honest, and I broke it. I know that, and I'm so sorry, but…I love him, Sam. I can't keep denying that."

John felt like he could bask in the glow of those words for the rest of his life, but he knew the time wasn't right. Randy needed him right now. He crawled over and wrapped himself around Randy, chest pressed to his back and arms around his waist. He couldn't hear Sam's words, but the tone of her voice was distressed, and John couldn't help the stab of guilt that shot through him as he listened to her.

"I _shouldn't_ have lied to you. You're absolutely right. I'm being honest now. I love John. And I wanna be with him. …I'm _gonna_ be with him." Randy sighed as the dial tone sounded in his ear, evidence that Sam had in fact hung up on him. He ran a hand along John's forearm as John pressed a kiss to his cheek, chin resting on his shoulder.

"I'll call Liz after we eat."

"Johnny, you don't have to-"

"There's no sense in waiting. I've waited ten years for you; I'm not waiting anymore." Randy smiled and squeezed John's arm, lifting the older man's hand to press a gentle kiss to his palm.

"Everything changes now, doesn't it?" Randy asked, sounding almost afraid to hear the answer. John just kissed his shoulder and smiled.

"No. Absolutely nothing changes. You love me. I love you. It's been that way for years. It'll continue to be that way. Forever." Randy smiled then too, turning to look into eyes as blue and as clear as his own.

"Forever."

_Sometimes I think you're just too good for me…_


End file.
